The present disclosure relates to an effect control device, an effect control method, and a program.
Technologies for adding an effect to an image (a still image or a moving image; the same applies herein throughout) have been known. As the technology for adding an effect to an image, a technology disclosed in WO 2008/111113 can be exemplified.